Tigris
by Elphyra
Summary: Todas las personas no somos lo que somos según nuestro aspecto; nosotros somos lo que en nuestra mente y en nuestro corazón hay. Y esto, Tigris lo tenía muy claro porque aunque se haya cambiado el nombre, aunque se haya modificado el aspecto...; siempre será ella. Reto: "¡Al Capitolio con aerodeslizador!" del foro: "Hasta el final de la pradera".


**Disclaimer:** _el universo de Hunger Games pertanece a Suzanne Collins. _

_Las cosas que no os suenen o sean disparates son mías._

* * *

**Primero de todo...: ¡Buenas!**

**Este reto participa al reto: "¡Al Capitolio con aerodeslizador!" del foro: "Hasta el final de la pradera". El reto consiste en escribir sobre un personaje del Capitolio, ya que la mayoría de fanfictions son de personajes de los Distritos. Me gustaría advertiros que yo vengo con este fanfiction en plan: "_Ea ea, no en el Capitolio es todo perfecto; Collins nos mostró el Capitolio lujoso e hipócrita y yo os muestro el Capitolio pobre pero sincero_" (¡que conste que si escribo esto es porque Thegirlwithoutname me obliga! *Risas*). Dicho todo esto: ¡a leer (y no os muráis por lo largo que es, que luego la culpa es mía)!**

* * *

Con este bigote caído hacía abajo que para ella le daba un aspecto de señorito elegante, con estos ojos a veces amarillos que a ella le hubiera gustado tener que brillaban durante la noche, con estas rayas y líneas que adornaban sus cabezas y sus cuerpos... A ella le gustaban mucho los tigres por este motivo: elegantes, únicos y muchas veces los más feroces.

Fue por esto que un día supo que su tez pálida, sus labios inexistentes y sus mejillas con pecas no eran de lo más atractivo; aunque ya se había cambiado las cejas y un poco la nariz. Un dia decidió ser lo suficiente valiente como para cambiar. Ella tenía que ser un tigre; ella _era_ un tigre.

Pero no todo fue como ella esperaba. Snow se había enterado muy rápido de todo a lo que ella se había sometido y, cuando ella aún estaba inconsciente por todo lo que le habían suministrado, Snow la visitó. Y sintió repugnancia de ella; y para que no le estropea la imagen que él quería dar del Capitolio a sus subordinados distritos, la despachó de su lugar como diseñadora del tributo femenino del distrito cinco. Por la puerta de atrás; a los distriticiarios y a los capitolinos solo les dijo cuatro palabras cuando fue evidente que ella no estaba: "Se fue por propia voluntad"; bueno, fueron cinco pero la idea fue siempre la misma.

Ahora Tigris se encontraba en medio de la calle vestida como había llegado ahí: ropa vieja y dañada que a los distriticiarios les hubiera gustado llevar. Llevaba toda la cara cubierta y, mientras veía cómo toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor parecía que no la viese aquella helada noche de invierno, pensó: "Es curioso, nadie me reconoce con esto encima". En un principio le gustó pasar desapercibida pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Además, por mucho que dijera quién era no se la creerían porque para ellos Tigris aún era la diseñadora del distrito cinco; y con esta ropa no haría ninguna impresión buena.

Aunque en los distritos no lo sabían, y a Snow tampoco le interesaba demasiado que lo supieran; el Capitolio se dividía en distintas zonas, cada una más pobre que la anterior. La más glamourosa de todas, la zona Rica —llamada _Ri_ o _Centro_ para la mayoría de capitolinos— es donde se encontraba las cosas más importantes del Capitolio: el Parlamento y la casa de Snow, la sede de los Juegos del Hambre y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Sin duda alguna, era la zona más filmada de cara a los distritos.

La siguiente gran zona que se podía ver en el Capitolio, era Media pero los capitolinos solían llamarla _Segunda_, y de ella también se hacían muchos videos. Era una zona glamourosa relacionada con los distritos, y los hijos de las familias que vivían ahí se hacían en la mayoría de casos pacificadores para impresionar a sus amadas. La tercera zona, donde vivía la gente pobre del Capitolio —en la mayoría de casos cuyos hijos tenían que ser pacificadores para aportar algo en casa—, era llamada _Afueras_ para los habitantes capitolinos y se mostraba muy poco de ella en las cámaras, casi nada.

Pero la última de las zonas, de cuya existencia los capitolinos fingían no saber, era muy pobre. Llamada _Nada_ como apodo, su nombre venía del interés que tenía el gobierno de Snow en ella: no era nada. El noventa por ciento de los pocos pacificadores que venían del Capitolio eran de Nada; no había otro futuro que sobrevivir ahí a no ser que fueras uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Tigris no había pensado lo mismo en su momento.

Tigris sabía que se la miraban mal porque iba vestida como una Nada, y seguramente muchos de ellos se pedían qué hacía una de la zona Nada ahí, en Centro la parte rica del Capitolio. Por unos instantes, ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer y bajo la luz del crepúsculo, Tigris empezó a andar en busca de calles escondidas y ajenas a miradas indiscretas.

Para lograr este deseo, ella sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era llegar hacía los límites de Ri, la parte céntrica del Capitolio, para llegar a Segunda, que como un anillo estaba alrededor de la anterior. Y así era sucesivamente; por esto Afueras y Nada tenían estos nombres: pocas eran las veces que un capitolino salía de su ciudad, por lo que podía fingir que ambos no existían.

Pero no pudo; pese a toda la fuerza de voluntad que Tigris ponía en intentar llegar a Segunda —para ir yendo hacia la zona más pobre del Capitolio, hacía un lugar en el que un día dijo que no volvería— para sentirse más protegida de todas las miradas que la acosaban, sus fuerzas desaparecieron y tuvo que detenerse para no caer al suelo.

Miró a las personas que bajo las luces de los letreros de neón y iluminación que había seguían mirándola mal, y mientras los empezaba a odiar encontró la fuerza suficiente como para caminar unos metros más, para meterse en una calle más pequeña y sombría.

Cuando llegó en la calle, Tigris se acercó a una de las paredes y perdió el conocimiento. Ella no se percató del golpe que se dió en la cabeza porque se había perdido en su mundo de recuerdos; recordando cuando años atrás vivía en un mundo más alegre para ella y pese a todas las dificultades había encontrado trabajo como diseñadora de ropa para las personas más ricas del Capitolio y para algunos vencedores que ocasionalmente pedía un prenda de ropa determinada.

* * *

_Una chica de unos veintipocos años de edad estaba terminando uno de los tres bocetos que le habían encargado para aquél día. Pese a que no estaba sola en la sala de diseño, casi siempre era a ella a quien le pedían que diseñara las prendas de ropa: había llegado a oídos de muchos su buena fama para hacer bocetos bonitos, elegantes y con originalidad._

_Sin embargo, cuando empezó en aquella bastante desconocida empresa ella no creía que su fama llegara a oídos de la zona Media y por esto siguió empleando el nombre que le pusieron sus padres; porque pese a todo, seguía queriéndolos._

_—¿Tigris? _

_Desde el día en el que había entrado ahí, había pedido a sus compañeras —no a la jefa— que la llamaran por su apodo, el que había escogido gracias a su pasión por ciertos mamíferos felinos. Por esto, Grey la llamó así cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Tigris se giró, haciendo volar un poco su cabello pelirrojo, y sonrió a la chica seria que la había llamado:_

_—¿Qué ocurre, Grey? —dijo un poco más seriosa dándose cuenta de la cara de su amiga._

_—Nuestra jefa te solicita en su despacho —le notificó Grey, que era la secretaria de ésta—. No te puedo decir si es bueno o malo... —se medio disculpó cuando Tigris la interrogó con la mirada, pasando por su lado y saliendo ambas fuera de la habitación._

_Grey la llevó con pasos energéticos hasta el despacho de la señora Sagitarria Jardine, cuya edad no sabías por las numerosas intervenciones quirúrgicas que se había hecho. Una mujer de pelo verde, con maragdas incrustadas en la cara y unos ojos con un verde más puro que el de los avetos; la resguardó durante unos segundos para luego mostrarle una sonrisa franca._

_Tigris no supo cómo tomárselo porque eran nulas las veces que había visto a su jefa sonreír —hasta entre sus compañeras se especulaba que a raíz de las intervenciones no podía hacerlo—; así que solamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de medio saludo mientras decía:_

_—Buenos días, señora Jardine..._

_Con cuatro pasos se había plantado delante de la mesa de su jefa y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que la acompañaba: vestido muy elegante, aún más que la señora Jardine o ella misma; inspiró en Tigris un cierto temor._

_—¿La señorita Eunia Rudolphine? —pidió el desconocido._

_Tigris asintió delante de su verdadero nombre con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Pero por dentro no se sentía nada segura: ¿no sería uno del gobierno de Snow que se la quería llevar a centro por lo que había hecho años atrás? ¿O un pacificador, que le quitaría el sueño que había logrado y la volvería a la miseria de donde había salido?_

_—Querida Eunia... —le dijo la señora Jardine._

_Tigris se giró para mirar a la mujer que la había llamado, ya que hasta entonces había retrocedido un poco mirándose al hombre desconocido_

_—Aunque tú misma no te dés cuenta, has mejorado mucho como diseñadora; ¡tus prendas de ropa se hacen en Centro! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —No era una noticia para Tigris saber que su jefa era ambiciosa—. Y esto, claro, ha llegado a oídos de Caldwell Erwin, el nuevo Jefe de los Vigilantes y máximo responsable de los Juegos del Hambre, que te ha recomendado a Snow._

_Tigris se asustó: ¿qué significaba realmente esto de que había sido recomendada a Snow? ¿Qué le habían recomendado de ella al presidente de Panem? Toda la seguridad que había ido cogiendo a aquella zona más rica de Afueras, se le fue desvaneciendo del cuerpo; como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. La señora Jardine se dio cuenta del miedo de la muchacha que tenía delante suyo, por lo que la intentó calmar diciéndole:_

_—Tranquila; si quieres, el motivo por el cual están este señor aquí es para llevarte en Centro y hacerte una prueba para poder entrar en la Academia._

_¡La Academia! Jamás hubiera pensado Tigris que había llegado tan lejos. ¿cómo reaccionaría su padre si supiera lo que le acababan de decir? La Academia del Diseño y de las Artes era lo más alto que podías aspirar si querías un nombre como diseñador. Después de la Academia sólo había una salida interesante, o por lo menos para Tigris: ser diseñador de los vestidos y otras ropas que llevarán los tributos en cada edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Un futuro brillante y casi intangible para Tigris a lo largo de su vida. Pero ahora estaba ahí; ellos estaban ahí y le habían propuesto ingresar a cambio de un examen. Pero esto parecía fácil; al fin y al cabo, ¿no había superado años atrás el de la señora Jardine para ingresar en la empresa? Tigris no cabía en su piel de los emocionada que estaba y, sin pensárselo mucho, dijo que sí._

_Cuando estuvo más calmada y dentro del coche con el que era llevada a Centro, decidió por precauciones cambiarse para siempre su nombre. Mirando por la ventana dijo adiós a la Eunia Rudolphine que la había acompañado siempre y, con los ojos cerrados, la chica daba la bienvenida a la Tigris en la que se había convertido; a Tigris Stumerlee._

* * *

Como si de una sacudida se tratara, Tigris se despertó de repente. Se desorientó durante unos segundos porque se había encontrado estirada en el suelo de una calle estrecha y no tan iluminada como las que se había acostumbrado a ver en los últimos años. Con el simple hecho de sentarse encima de la cera se mareó, por lo que, arrauliéndose contra la pared y protegiéndose del frío con la cola, decidió no moverse durante un rato.

Durante aquellos minutos que terminaron siendo más largos de lo que Tigris había pensado; la mujer tigresa estuvo meditando sobre qué le había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba de antes de encontrarse en la calle vestida como una Nada era que la tiraban en una cama y un dolor de algo que se le clavaba en el brazo. Luego... nada. Por mucho que forzara sus sesos, la respuesta era siempre la misma.

Un poco frustrada, Tigris tuvo la sensación de que en este momento se encontraba mejor y, recordando lo que se había propuesto la noche anterior —si es que era la anterior—, se levantó para llegar a Media, seguir hacía Afueras y, finalmente, detenerse en Nada.

Tigris tenía la agria sensación de que durante estos diez años en los que había logrado que su vida cambiara un poco quizá en realidad no habían pasado. Volvía a estar como cuando era una adolescente, huyendo de todo y en busca de un futuro mejor. Ahora, pero, Tigris se pedía qué sentido tenía luchar por algo que quizá le arrebatarían otra vez.

El nombre que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio se había ganado como Tigris Stumerlee ahora ya no tenía sentido alguno: ¿qué le aportaba ser lo que había sido hasta hacía una semana? ¡Snow la había echado de su trabajo! Sabiendo esto, ¿quién la iba a contratar?

Un fuerte ruido hizo salir a Tigris de sus cavilaciones, y miró asustada hacía delante y hacia atrás. No había nadie más en aquel pequeño callejón en el que iba andando que ella misma. Quizá era algún ruido que había hecho alguien para asustarla; quizá era alguien que la observaba y se lo decía: "Estoy aquí, pero tú no me puedes ver. Jamás vas a saber de mí lo que yo sé de ti".

Tigris se sintió mareada y un mal gusto le subía por la garganta. Intentó mirar hacia el cielo sin que su gorro o su bufanda se cayera pero no logró calmarse. En una convulsión y sin tiempo de agarrarse a ningún lugar, Tigris vomitó un líquido verde y apestoso en medio de la calle.

Delante de toda la hedor que emanaba de su propio vómito, Tigris estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo pero ya no tenía comida en su estómago para vomitar. Los intestinos estaban vacíos y como si de una cosa sincronizada se tratara, cuando Tigris se levantó de las cuclillas en las que se había posicionado, le recordaron el estado en el que estaban.

Tigris gruñó un momento y luego se separó de la grande mancha de color verde que había dejado en medio de la calle. Sabía que había vomitado lo que le habían suministrado los de Snow para dejarla aturdida. Por un momento agradeció al frío viento que le privaba de olerlo; pero al final volvió a cambiar de idea. ¡Maldito frío!

Hacía ya unas horas que Tigris andaba; el Capitolio era muy grande y a los pasos que iba ella estaba segura que tardaría un par de días a llegar a Nada. Se volvía a oscurecer y Tigris sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche: pasarla como la anterior en medio de la calle no era la mejor opción.

Encontró un pequeño agujero, lejos de las luces brillantes que dejaban los fanales y los letreros de neón de Media, y se sentó ahí; a la espera de que el sueño la atrapara otra vez. Pero aquella noche el sueño no se presentó hasta cuando estaba apunto de salir el sol otra vez.

A Tigris le sirvió para reflexionar sobre los Juegos del Hambre; lo que para ellos era una diversión, un placer y una manera de encontrar trabajo. ¿Qué era realmente para los tributos? Sufrir; sufrir cuando se morían, sufrir para vencer y luego sufrir las pesadillas que sin duda alguna les tenían que seguir el resto de sus vidas. Antes de dormirse, gruñó contra Snow y encontró en esto un nuevo motivo para odiarlo más que a su padre. No, en realidad ya hacía tiempo que odiaba más a Snow que a su padre. Porque su padre en el fondo se preocupaba por ella, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Una chica de trece años estaba encorvada encima de un precario escritorio que sin duda alguna había tenido días mejores. Encima de él estaba un papel en el que la chica parecía muy concentrada. Lo que dibujaba —porque estaba haciendo un dibujo— era un boceto de un vestido: susodicho era una mezcla entre el vestido nuevo de la vecina y lo que últimamente era la moda. Tenía que ser el vestido de su boda._

_Pese a que la mayoría de personas de Centro y Media iban siempre o casi siempre a la moda, en Afueras y Nada este porcentaje era muy bajo. La chica sabía que no se podría permitir un vestido como el que diseñaba para su propio placer pero tenerlo en mente le gustaba. Ella, pero, sabía que su futuro no será como se lo quería imaginar. A los quince años tendrá que alistarse en el cuerpo femenino de pacificadores; así podrá aportar algo a la bastante mala economía familiar._

_Pero ella, Eunia Rudoplhine, no quiere ser una de estas soldado que la asustan; de estas que se pasean por Nada con cara de asco y mirada seria, quizá contando los días que les queda para salir de ahí. Primero porque no lo será: si ella se hace pacificadora sin duda alguna que entra ahí con veinte y hasta los sesenta no la dejarán salir. ¡Y esto jamás!_

_En los distritos la gente se piensa que todo el Capitolio vive de maravilla, que todos se pueden permitir cambiarse el look de ropa y de físico cuando le dé la gana pero Eunia sabía muy bien que no era así En su casa se vivía como ella pensaba que deberían vivir los alcaldes de los distritos más pobres como eran el once y el doce. Con ciertos lujos pero no tan bien como Snow._

_Pues bien, Eunia era una chica a la que le encantaba dibujar; y se pasaba las mejores horas del día —para ella— dibujando. Dibujaba cuando el día se levantaba y lo hacía cuando la noche la visitaba por detrás de las montañas. Eran las mejores horas para hacerlo: más de una vez su padre le había dicho rotundamente que no quería que persiguiese quimeras e imaginarse cosas que jamás sucederían porque no era vivir. Que tenía que preocuparse por la casa y para aprender en la escuela; que entonces sería pacificadora._

_Le hacían daño las sienes; lo de estar muchos días seguidos durmiendo poco le estaba pasando factura a Eunia, y se cansaba más. Pero por nada del mundo cambiaría su pasión de dibujar e imaginar vestidos y otros complementos. ¡Por nada! Estaba así, Eunia; sentada en la mesa, con la cabeza mirando hacia adelante apoyada encima de sus manos y los ojos cerrados, perdida en un lugar que no conocía ni espacio ni tiempo cuando un golpe de una puerta que se abre demasiado rápido y fuerte la sobresaltó_

_—¡Eunia Rudolphine! _

_Pero ella aún se sobresaltó más cuando detrás suyo oyó la voz de su padre. Un poco asustada se giró sobrecogida supiendo que no podía fingir que estaba haciendo los deberes, que ya había terminado, porque la mochila la había encima de la cama, al otro lado de la habitación que compartía con Kern antes de que él se fuera para hacer prácticas para ser pacificador unos años atrás. Estaba perdida... ¿qué haría su padre esta vez?_

* * *

Se despertó cuando ya no pudo ignorar más que algo la estaba estorbando. Tigris abrió poco a poco los ojos y casi pega un salto del susto que se dio al darse cuenta que un gato la estaba lamiendo cariñosamente. Sonrió delante esto y acarició el gato blanco que la había despertado, quien deja ser acariciado por tu mano mientras maullaba.

Tigris se dio cuenta, cuando se levantó con el gato entre brazos, que estaba empezando a llover. Como el felino en el que se había transfigurado, a ella no le gustaba el agua, por lo que después de gruñir empezó a andar más rápido por tal de llegar a algún lugar donde se podría esconder fuera de miradas indiscretas o para intentar llegar a Nada de una vez por todas.

Pero, en Nada, ¿qué haría cuando estuviese ahí? Kern aún hacia de pacificador perdido en algún distrito del cual no volvería hasta que fuera un abuelo, con la vida perdida en las espaldas. Y de sus padres, Tigris no sabía nada desde el día en el que decidió irse de Nada. Desilusionada, Tigris se detuvo en medio de la calle; no tenía adonde ir.

La calle estrecha, oscura y casi sin ventanas o puerta alguna, de edificios altos, bastante altos, se volvió en el único lugar que le importaba a Tigris: dónde estaba. Porque el pasado de Eunia se encontraba demasiado lejos, además de que temió que esta niña y esta chica que fue en un pasado ya está más olvidada y enterrada que... ¿¡que qué!? La chica ya ni siquiera podía hacer comparaciones como Dios mandaba... La chica sacudió la cabeza.

Tigris Stumerlee dudaba que tuviese algún futuro más que el que soñó que alcanzaría cuando era diseñadora. Pese a todo, Tigris no se arrepentía de haberse transfigurado para semblar a su ideal, un tigre. Se le estrujó el corazón, pensando por unos segundos lo desgraciada que era: si volvía a Nada seguro que los pacificadores la matarían, para sus padres sería una deshonra más grande de la que fue; además, ¿cómo iba a entrar ahí? De la misma manera que como salió ya no podía: había crecido. Si volvía a Centro, ahí ya no le interesaba a nadie; el trabajo que logró con tanto esfuerzo estaba perdido.

Entonces, aunque ni ella misma se dio cuenta del todo, escogió el determinio de vivir ahí. en la parte rica de Afueras —o en la pobre de Media, ya que ambas se mezclaban hasta el punto que había momentos en los que no sabías si estabas en una o en otra—; un lugar donde en un pasado tuvo un presente interesante, y de donde no tendría que haber salido nunca.

Habían pasado un par de horas, o más, porque Tigris no lo sabía. Estaba nevando. Todas las casas le daban miedo, todas las puertas escondían detrás suyo a un malvado, todas las ventanas estaban custodiadas por un vigilante. Por esto Tigris, pese a casi no se aguantaba de pie por el hambre y el cansancio, hacía rato que vagabundea por Afueras, o Media o ve a saber qué.

Le gustaría estirarse en un lugar caliente y cómodo, beber algo que la calentase de pies a cabeza... Pero así que lo pensaba, Tigris intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza: no podía ir fantaseando, lo hizo así a lo largo de su vida y ahora estaba en la peor de sus situaciones.

Le gustaría detenerse un rato, achucharrarse con su cola y el gato que, pese a que lo había dejado al suelo, seguía estando a su lado. Tigris lo miró, pensando que quizá era su guardián, cuando el gato corrió muy rápido; maullando hacía una esquina y perdiéndose detrás de ella. Tigris volvía a estar sola. La muchacha se desanimó; y el cansancio la poseyó hasta el punto en el que no oyó el maullido del gato.

Porque el gato, al ver que ella no lo seguía, retrocedió sorprendiendo a la mujer anciana que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta hasta dónde estaba Tigris y había empezado a aullar, rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Finalmente, Tigris se dió cuenta de él y se lo miró sorprendida. Quizá al fin y al cabo no estaba del todo sola, ¿verdad?

Lo que hizo a continuación no quedó muy registrado en la mente de Tigris y cuando esta volvió en si días más tarde no recordaba nada desde cuando vió al gato. Sin embargo, lo que sí recordaba era el momento de su pasado que había marcado un antes y un después a su vida.

* * *

_Una adolescente pelirroja de quince años se dirigía hacía los límites de Nada, que está rodeado por una vallas —para que no se mezclaran estas personas "indignas" y pobres con las más ricas de Centro, según la opinión de arriba— y costudiado por pacificadores, ya que en una de casas más lujosas es donde se tiene que alistar todo aquello que quiera al cuerpo de pacificadores. Hay dos colas: la de la derecha para los hombres, la de la izquierda para las mujeres._

_Su padre se pensaba que su querida hija se habia ido de casa para alistarse al cuerpo de pacificadores pero Eunia sabía muy bien que no. ¡Antes muerta! Sin embargo, ella no quiere morir; por lo que se ingenió otra idea para escapar de su hogar y de Nada, de todo lo que conocía. Ella llevaba unos cuantos meses ideando un plan para huir de ahí y encontrar en otra parte del Capitolio una vida mejor que la que tenía hasta aquél momento._

_La casa lujosa a la que Eunia se dirigía en aquel momento tenía un pequeño espacio entre la pared de ésta y la valla; así que, teniendo en cuenta que la fila de las mujeres era la que estaba entre la de los hombres y la valla, seguramente encontraría la manera de burlar a los pacificadores y desaparecer por el lado de la pared de la casa, para finalmente pasar por debajo de la valla. Haría un agujero o, si no, aprovechando el frío que aún hacía y lo vestida que iba, pasaría por debajo de ella: así las púas no le harían demasiado daño. Además, aquél daño era el precio de la libertad, como pensaba Eunia._

_Llegó a la cola de las mujeres y procuró no ponerse muy nerviosa. Para distraerse un poco y esperando el momento oportuno para empezar el plan, se fijó en las mujeres de la cola. La mayoría eran jóvenes, un poco más mayores que ella pero también había más de una que tenía treinta años o más. Nadie conocido por los alrededores; no había ningún hombre o ninguna mujer con la que se hubiese visto más de cinco veces o la conociese. Esto la tranquilizó porque así nadie la podía delatar y no tendría la sensación de hacer algo más malo de lo que hacía._

_La cola se fue acortando más, hasta el punto que a Eunia solo la separaban tres personas de la mesa donde habían las dos mujeres que anotaban las mujeres que querían formar parte del cuerpo de pacificadores. Tuvo la sensación de que todos la miraban, que todos se daban cuenta de su presencia de repente. Sí, Eunia Rudolphine estaba ahí y ella quería irse de ahí. Ella, ella, Eunia._

_Entonces sucedió que por sorpresa que empezó una pelea entre dos hombres unos cuantos metros de distancia de la casita lujosa delante de la cual hacía cola ella. Eunia se había dado cuenta de ella cuando aún era una discusión verbal solo un poco más alta de lo que debería. Pero ahora ya iban a golpes, por lo que llamó la atención de todos. Y Eunia supo que era el momento: o ahora o nunca. Y decidió que fuera la primera opción la correcta._

_Como si de viento se tratase, de una manera muy ágil y silenciosa, Eunia dejó de ocupar su lugar en la cola para acercarse a la pared y formar parte de ella. Casi no osaba respirar como si uno solo de sus alientos pudiera alertar hasta el mismísimo Snow en su casa._

_Se pasó unos cuantos segundos así por precaución, pero cuando se aseguró que nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición y oyó que la pelea estaba menguando un poco de tono, supo que era el momento para empezar con la segunda parte del plan. Se estiró al suelo y empezó a pasar por debajo del alambre, gimiendo un poco del dolor que le suponía que éste tocara con su cuerpo. Y mira que había un buen agujero ahí... "Ya está." pensaba con los ojos cerrados para no llorar "Sólo tienes que hacer pasar ambas piernas y todo termina. Eres...". Alguien había cogido a Eunia por los pies y, después de un "¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí?" la empezó a arrestar hacía dentro otra vez. Con la cabeza muy cerca del suelo para no herírsela, Eunia se rindió temiendo por su futuro._

* * *

Al notar el contacto de algo húmedo en su frente y siendo más consciente de dónde estaba realmente y como estaba, Tigris abrió los ojos un poco. El rostro de una mujer anciana, de pelo plateado artificialmente y unos ojos violeta que ella no olvidó jamás, fue lo que sus ojos se encontraron. Gruñó levemente como si fuera un grito ahogado de sorpresa: también se había operado las cuerdas vocales. La mujer sonrió un poco, para calmarla y le volvió a poner el trapo húmedo encima de la frente. Tigris luchó durante unos segundos para mantenerse despierta, pero no lo pudo, así que hizo caso a la voz que le decía que por una vez, se rindiese.

* * *

_Cuando su cabeza ya había pasado por debajo del alambre, la persona que la había cogido de los pies la dejó en paz y ella se pudo incorporar. Un pacificador, por si aún no se había dado cuenta, era lo que tenía Eunia delante de los ojos. Lo miró levemente a los ojos pero su mirada la asustó, por lo que la bajo arrepentida con la mandíbula apretada; a la espera de que él la castigara por lo que la había pillado haciendo. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Una bofetada? No, era demasiado poco. Quizá la pegaría y la humillaría en publico. O la incomunicarían de su familia y de todos durante años. O le haría una mutación leve: lo suficiente para que pudiera sobrevivir pero también para que fuera deshonrada. Aquí, al contrario de los distritos, los pacificadores eran más benévolos y no mataban a cualquiera por una tontería, como en los distritos. Snow lo quería así: se olvidaba de ellos pero los quería sanos. ¡Qué imagen iba a dar del Capitolio a los distritos, si no!_

_Pero no fue nada de esto lo que recibió por parte del pacificador. Cuando encontró sus brazos rodeándola no entendió primero qué estaba haciendo; pero finalmente lo entendió: ¡la estaba abrazando!_

_—¿Qué locura querías hacer, Ti?_

_Ti... ¡cuanto tiempo hacía que Kern no la llamaba así! Fue como un acto reflejo, así que Eunia se dio cuenta de que era su desaparecido hermano —al que creía en un distrito perdido para siempre— quien la estaba abrazando, se apartó de él rápidamente, empujándolo levemente. Con su ida hacía atrás de espaldas, casi sale a la vista de todos, por lo que Kern la cogió del brazo y la hizo avanzar, retrocediendo él. Aún impresionada por lo sucedido, se miraba de arriba a abajo al chico que se escondía detrás del uniforme de pacificador. Sin duda que era él, con sus pecas y su pelirrojo pelo._

_—Tranquila..._

_Con la boca abierta, Eunia aún no sabía demasiado como reaccionar; la voz no le salía. Se apoyó en la pared y se volvió a mirar al chico de delante suyo._

_—¿Pero tú no estabas en el distrito...? —murmuró ella reprochándole—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Por esto no nos decía cuál era el distrito en el que estabas... ¡Porque no me lo podías describir!_

_Mientras hablaba su tono de voz había ido subiendo por lo que su hermano le había terminado tapando la boca. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de lo traicionada que se sentía Eunia resbalaban por sus mejillas. La chica le quitó la mano de su boca y se lo miró. Kern había bajado la mirada, sintiéndose culpable._

_—Lo siento mucho, Eunia; de verdad... _

_Eunia se mordió los labios y abrazó a su hermano como no lo había podido hacer en los cuatro últimos años. Después de estar unos segundos así —y con la pelea que había vuelto a coger fuerza de trasfondo—, Kern se separó de su hermana y le volvió a pedir qué estaba haciendo minutos atrás. Eunia le contó la verdad y él la ayudó a pasar por debajo del alambre._

_Cuando al otro lado de la valla Eunia miró a su hermano, era la última vez que lo haría para siempre. Años más tarde recibió una carta retrasada en la que Kern le decía que lo enviaban al distrito once como castigo para haberla ayudado a salir. No supo nada más de él._

* * *

Tigris estaba recobrando los sentidos y se dio cuenta de que estaba estirada en un lugar muy cómodo, en una cama. Estaba tapada con unas sábanas que la escalfaban del frío de afuera. Se levantó un poco y el gato que había estado arraulido a sus pies maulló dándole la bienvenida. Sentada en la cama se mareó un poco por lo que tuvo que estar unos segundos así. Fueron suficientes como para darse cuenta de donde estaba.

La habitación era pequeña pero parecía acogedora y estaba llena de cosas. En uno de los rincones había una especie de sillón, delante suyo había una puerta, que Tigris supuso que daba al resto de casa, al lado de la cama —que estaba apoyada a la pared— había un taburete que hacía de mesilla de mesilla de noche; y en él había un papelito y un vaso de agua.

_Cuando estés despierta, bebe el agua y baja a bajo. Ten unos buenos días._

* * *

Tigris pasó los restos de días de su vida en aquella tienda de ropa interior, que la mujer se la dio como herencia ya que no tenía más família. Con los años, el odio de Tigris hacía Snow aumentó porque en la vida que había adquirido como dependiente en aquella tienda había añadido más razones para pensar que Snow no era un presidente sino un tirano.

Un día en el que estaba escribiendo una comanda, entró en la tienda su vieja amiga Cressida con una muchacha a la que había estado viendo durante los últimos meses en la televisión: la Sinsajo estaba delante de sus ojos.

* * *

**¿Hay alguien? Porque, ¡sí, sí, termina! Os lo creáis o no, os guste o no. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sopongo que después de casi _matarme _para escribir todo esto para el reto y para ser la primera persona que escribe en castellano sobre Tigris (¡lo he comprobado!), me merezco un review bien bonito, ¿verdad? *Pucheros***

**Le agradezco a Thegirlwithoutname los ratos que hemos pasado mientras escribía el capítulo y las ideas y locuras que salieron tras hablar con ella.**

**Simplemente y únicamente,**

**E.**


End file.
